White Lies
by Noobycakes
Summary: Havoc is injured after his fight with Lust, but he still got a mission. To watch a 'suspicious person'. What will happen when this nonhuman reveals something more dangerous than the homunculi?
1. Fated Encounter

**Disclaimer: This site is called Fan Fiction dot net. If you cannot figure out from that that the following is a work of fan fiction and that the characters and the setting do not belong to the manual author, please contact your village head and inform him/her that your village is no longer missing its idiot.**

"Hey!" Roy Mustang burst into the hospital room of his comrade, Havoc. "I've got good news." His dark eyes flashed happily.

"What? Girls are going to come flocking because they realized what they're missing?" Havoc beamed, running his fingers through his brown and blonde hair.

"Huh, please. They'll flock to me before you; after all, I'm more handsome." Mustang joked seriously with him. "But I have a task from the military. It's something you can do from your bed, lucky you."

"A job you can do laying down…nice, I think."

"You just have to watch a suspicious person who's been hospitalized. If she wakes up, just yell…someone will hear you."

"Someone? Well, that makes me feel good." Havoc sighed. "Anyways, why's she suspicious? And why's she hospitalized? Wait-wait. Before you answer that, is she cute?" He asked very serious.

"I'll ignore that last one. You'll see why she's suspicious and we found her unconscious, so we couldn't exactly bring her in to the station." Mustang paused as there was a squeaky noise getting closer. "Here she is." He opened the door, and officers wheeled in a bed with someone strapped to it.

He gasped as he saw her. She was lithe; the handcuffs that held her to the bed were as small as they could go. Her skin was ebony black, and she had long white hair. Her face was unmarred and peaceful as she unwillingly slept. Havoc thought she was actually quite beautiful. Then he saw her ears, which were pointed like an-

"Elf?" He said aloud.

"Those don't exist. We think she's part of some type of human transmutation. I have to go now, have fun." The Flame Alchemist waved a curt goodbye and left.


	2. Awakening

Hours passed, yet she didn't stir. Havoc slept a little, and then just sat there, studying her. He soon became irritated. He couldn't even sneak a smoke now that she was there.

"Hey!" He said, not quietly, but not quite yelling either. "Hey, Miss! Wake up!"

In the other bed, she stirred. She tried to lift her hands up, but the restraints kept them down. Her eyes cracked open to reveal bright red eyes. The part that should have been white was a light red, the iris was a blood red, and the pupil was black.

"Huh." She voiced, not at all bothered by her situation. She tested her handcuffs, studying them. Then she looked around the room, digesting her surroundings, which wasn't much. Finally her eyes settled on her room mate's brown ones.

"Umm, hi." He smiled nervously at her intense gaze. "I'm Jean Havoc." He practically yelled. He wondered if his comrades heard him.

She glared at him. "I'm not deaf, these ears are sensitive." She glowered. "Where am I? Why am I bound to this bed?" She demanded.

"Now, now. I know you must be confused, and you don't know how to show that, hence the angry tone." Said Havoc, earning a death glare. "But that doesn't mean you can have a lack of manners. First, tell me your name."

She puckered her lips in thought for a moment. "Cyra…Baenrae."

"Nice to meet you, Cyra." Havoc smiled. "You are in the hospital because you were found unconscious. You are cuffed because you are suspected of illegal human transmutation."

"Human what?" She asked sharply. A clamor could finally be heard down the hall.

"Let me guess, authorities?" Cyra looked at him with cold eyes.

"Ya. I am, or at least used to be, one of them." He said sadly.

"Tch." She scowled.

_She's a happy camper._ Thought Havoc.

"Weak." She said.

"What?"

"Your unhappy, so fix it. Isn't that obvious."

"But I can't! It's impossible! My spine…" Havoc waned off. Military men finally came in to take her away.

Cyra cackled as they redid the cuffs behind her back, and started to lead her away. "Impossible?! You don't know impossible." Her eyes became slightly wild.

"Good job, Havoc." A man said as everyone left the room. Silence reigned as Havoc sat, stock still. Then he pulled out a smoke and slowly smoked it as he pondered about the character he just met, and what she could have meant with her parting sentence.


	3. The Game

**A/N: Heys ^_^ So, if you didn't notice, I changed the title. I thought this one has a better ring to it, but still getting the message across like the first one…..I hope lol**

"Hello." Mustang set a pile of documents on a flimsy table and sat across from his interegee. Cyra was now cuffed to her chair by one hand.

Her only response was a cold stare.

"I'd like to ask you a couple questions." No response. "Did you do a human transmutation that altered your appearance and left you unconscious on the ground?"

She stared at him for a moment. "Explain to me what human transmutation is." She decided that being in the know was healthier than her pride at the moment.

"It's doing alchemy with human lives." He sat back.

"Alchemy?" She laughed. "I leave alchemy to the alchemists."

"Then…you say you didn't do any alchemy?" He crossed his fingers in front of his face.

"I didn't." She stood up, now free from the cuffs.

"When?" Mustang jolted up.

"I'm done with this. I know what I need to know." Cyra walked to the door.

"Wait!" He yelled, causing her to pause, hand on the handle. "This is a military base. Do you think you can get out of here? If you do this, it wont help to prove your innocence."

She laughed maniacally, then turned deadly serious. "I know no matter what I say, you're going to lock me up." His eyes narrowed at the deduction, getting mentally ready for the ensuing chase. "It's because I'm not human. But you can't figure out what I am, can you?"

"Are you a homunculus?" He said under his breath, but she heard him.

"Hah!" She snarled, offended by the comment. "Wouldn't you like to know." She wasn't going to indulge everything about herself to this human. "Now I'll-" She was interrupted by a sudden burst if flame. She jumped back to avoid getting burned, only slight shock could be seen in her eyes.

"Sir!" Army men blocked the doorway, guns pointed at her. While they talked, she eyed the odd weapons. "We heard an explosion."

"Everything's fine. She was just about to sit down so we can resume questioning." Mustang said, practically ordering Cyra.

"If you can catch me, I'll answer all _your_ questions." She smiled, and held up her hand.

On her middle finger was a band of darkness, a deeper black than her own skin, as if it was a void. She invoked her ring and disappeared from sight.

"Find her!" Mustang yelled out, as soldiers ran about to search the whole building. Mustang just stood there, staring at the spot Cyra once stood.


	4. Denied Truth

**A/N: Omg it's a long chapter XP I had more time write, since I'm currently sitting at a booth advertising for my writing club ^_^ Please enjoy this chapter**

As soon as Cyra activated the magic ring, she entered an alternate realm, the Shadow realm. The gray, blurred figures of her captors stood stock still. She smiled and took one step, which took her out of the room entirely with one great bound. Within ten steps, she was back at the hospital, in the room where she first awakened. _Why do I come back here?_ She wondered as she looked down at Havoc's prone body. She deactivated the ring and appeared in front of the shocked man.

"We can't find her, Sir." Personnel told the Colonel.

"Search the city, immediately." Mustang ordered.

"Sir." A blonde haired, blue eyed woman said.

"Yes, Hawkeye?"

"Are you really going to play her game?"

"We have no choice." He strode past her as she took a familiar position a few paces behind him.

"Wha?" Havoc dropped his cigarette onto himself. As it burned him, he quickly brushed it off.

Cyra giggled at him, then stopped when she realized what she was doing. "Odd." She said to herself, truly perplexed.

"What? You appearing out of nowhere. I know. Not that I mind pretty girls suddenly appearing in my room."

"No…that sound I made." Her eyes looked away, deep in thought. Then, her heart skipped a beat as she noticed he said 'pretty'.

"Your laughter?" Havoc guessed.

"Laughter." She sat back on the bed, next to him.

"Is it so odd that you laugh?"

"Yes." She studied him closely, making him blush. Who was thins man who mixed up her emotions and made her feel so? _The humans have a word for it, love, but I cannot love._ "There's something bad coming." she said suddenly.

"What?"

_Why am I telling him? _She wondered. "Someone's coming…to test something." _I may as well save this thing that intrigues me so._ She decided.

"Test something?" Havoc wanted to know what she was doing there, without an escort, but decided there will be time for that later.

"Yes. He's a lich, and you know how insatiable their hunger for power is-"

"Lich?" He interrupted her.

"You don't know what a lich is?" She asked incredulously. "By Lolth's…" She dragged off. She stood up, closing her eyes, and thought.

"Ummm, Cyra?" Havoc leaned forward and touched her arm.

"Why?" she asked him.

"Why what?"

"Why am I telling you this? I have nothing to gain by saving you, yet I feel the urge to." She shook in frustration. "Why!? Did you cast some charm on me? I can't get you out of my head…"

Havoc grabbed her arm, and yanked her to him. When she was close enough, he placed his hands on either side of her face, and kissed her. Shock surfaced in her eyes, and she pulled away.

"Isn't it obvious? You love me." He said happily. She was an exotic beauty, and he loved it. He would chase her, no matter what problems or trials came with.


	5. Hope

**A/N: So, this is the first story….in years….that I have written in third person. Please let me know if you prefer my third person view to my first person (which is how all my other stories are written). Your input is very valuable because it will help me decide on which way I should write my novel. Thx and enjoy ^_^**

"Love?!" She practically yelled. "Ha! That's not even a word where I'm from. How can I feel something that doesn't exist?" She snarled.

He held his hands up. "Don't lose your temper." Then he looked at her gravely. "You're saying that your country doesn't have love?" He asked, his turn to be doubtful.

"I find it's impossible for humans to comprehend Menzoberranzan with just mere words." Cyra sat down again, calmer. Havoc had that affect on her.

"No, I suppose not since you're not making any sense."

"I could show you, but we need to go somewhere your friends can't find us." As if the thought just occurred to her, she opened the door and peeked out. Seeing no one but staff, Cyra shut the door quietly, slinking back in as only she could do.

"So they didn't release you." It was a statement more than a question. He rubbed his eyes. "As you can see, I'm not walking anywhere."

Cyra thought for a moment, and then walked over so the bed was between her and the door, and knelt on the floor.

She sat there for a moment, trying to clear her spiraling thoughts. If she did this, she would be leaving herself utterly defenseless while military were, no doubt, looking for her. That very thought would never have crossed her mind if she were still back home, yet something about this man compelled her…could it really be _love_?

She quickly shook her head, dislodging the thought, and then took a deep breath. "No matter what," She grabbed his hand. "Don't let go of me." She slowly closed her eyes.

"Wha-?" Havoc said as she became limp, her head falling to rest on the corner of the bed. Without letting go with his right hand, he tried to reach over to shake her, but he couldn't move his arm. His pulse quickened as he tried to lift his other, but it was to no avail. He lay there, paralyzed, he realized. An ironic smile crept to his face.


	6. Let's Leave

**A/N: So, my attention span is starting to drift away from this story (unfortunately I rly do have a short attention span), but I promise I will finish it! I'm only at school 3 hours, and between a couple novels I need to read, I can defiantly find time to finish this, hopefully relatively quickly LOL This chapter is slightly special to me, because I myself have had a spinal injury near the top of my neck 3 yrs ago which still affects me today. With that said, please enjoy ^_^**

Cyra grabbed his hand and thrust her astral self into Havoc. She couldn't see, so to speak, but she flowed through the natural pathways of his body until she found the spinal injury. It was still inflamed, unable to heal fully as all spinal injuries go. Thankfully, it was a clean cut, as if something had just popped two vertebrae apart, and should easily enough heal.

She immediately willed the nervous cord, veins, and cartilage to knit, and it followed her will, connecting, slowly pulling the final vertebrae bones together and keeping together. The only tale-tell sign that anything had happened were two small puncture holes on either side of a single vertebrae. No doubt he will have back problems, but he will walk again. She slowly worked her way back to her own body.

An hour had passed since Cyra first left her body. Havoc had since stopped trying to move, and sat there waiting, unaware of the change happening inside him. Cyra's head suddenly jerked up, she blinked her eyes as if a light was suddenly shown in them. She got up abruptly and walked to the end of the bed and flung his covers up to his knees, revealing his naked feet.

"…?" Havoc just stared confusedly.

"Move them." Cyra demanded, gesturing to his toes.

He did. Shock registered on his face as he explored his now mobile legs. Soon, he stood up slowly, but steadily. "How?"

Cyra gave a single chuckle in amusement. "Magic, of course. But come now, we need to go. I don't know how much time has passed, but it's been too long." She suddenly became serious; a dangerous glint appeared in her eyes. "I wouldn't want to hurt any one of your friends, but I will if I have to."

Havoc's face became grim at her statement; all thought's about 'magic' dissipating. "Then let's go."


End file.
